


Midday Walks

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dogs are the best, F/M, fleetfoot is a matchmaker here, literally random walks, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Fleetfoot crashes into Rowan while he’s on a walk. She is completely adorable, and her owner isn’t half bad either.





	Midday Walks

The streets were nearly empty as Rowan walked along the cracked sidewalks. Leaves had only just begun to switch colour from vibrant greens to an array of golden yellows, Amber oranges, and earthy browns.

It was nearly ten a.m. on a Tuesday, most people would be at work or class, causing the streets to be nearly empty in the neighborhood he walked through.

He had just rounded a corner when the sound of panting filled his ears and a firm body hit his.

The body wasn’t heavy but due to his lack of warning Rowan’s body hit the ground. He opened his eyes finding the smiling face of a golden retriever above him. The dog licked up the side of his face, covering Rowan’s tattoo with a coat of saliva.

He loved dogs, but that was gross.

“Fleetfoot!” A voice rang from up the street, “Fleetfoot, come here!”

The dogs hesitated, raising its head, but not yet getting off of Rowan’s chest.

“Now, Fleetfoot,” the voice was much closer now; ‘Fleetfoot’ padded its way toward who was most likely its owner.

Rowan raised his eyes and he wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his black sweater; the woman who seemed to be the dogs owner was standing in front of him, a concerened look on her face.

“I’m so sorry! She saw a squirrel and chased after it, and I accidentally dropped her leash. I am so, so sorry!”

She offered her hand to Rowan, pulling him up with a surprising strength. His eyes met hers, pine green clashing with bright turquoise and shinning gold. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and with the athletic clothes she was wearing, he guessed she was on a run.

“It’s no problem really, I love dogs.”

The concern on her face eased but a crease remained between her brows.

“It seems like she loves you too,” she said looking down at the golden dog. Indeed the dog was sitting right by Rowan’s feet, panting with what almost looked like a smile on its face.

Reaching down, he pet the dog, scratching it behind its ears and ontop Of it’s head. The dog pushed its head into Rowan’s hand further, a silent signal of enjoyment.

He stood to his full height again, Fleetfoot whining at the loss of attention. He stuck out his hand toward the woman, “I’m Rowan.”

She smiled and grasped his hand, “Aelin, it’s a pleasure.”

She was stunning and magnetic, something about her drew Rowan in; he wanted to continue talking with her for hours, a connection rarely found, especially with him and his usually cold demeanour.

“Hey uh, I was wonderinng,” he scratched the back of his neck, “if you’d maybe, want to go out sometime?”

She smiled again, bright and brilliant.

“Yeah, id like that.”

As he walked past her to continue his walk and allow her to continue her run, the smile seemed permanently stuck to his face.

He really loved dogs.


End file.
